powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Physiology
Power to use the abilities of extraterrestrials. Variation of Cryptic Physiology. Also Called *Alien Form/Mimicry *Extraterrestrial Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Extraterrestrial/alien: intelligent life forms that are of extraterrestrial origin. Given the near infinite variety of possible extraterrestrials, even only the ones in fiction, a user can conceivably use nearly any power. Applications * Gain the form of beings from fables. * Posses any special abilities of cryptic creatures. The most common alien abilities: *Advanced Technology *Biological Manipulation *Bio-Technology *Enhanced Inventing *DNA Replication *Empathy *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Flight *Hollow Skeleton *Invulnerability *Organite Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Regenerative Healing Factor *Shapeshifting *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Self-Sustenance *Vacuum Adaptation Variations See the List of fictional extraterrestrials for further possibilities. *Alien Dragon Physiology *Alien Mage Physiology *Angelic-Alien Physiology *Demonic-Alien Physiology *Grey Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology *Heavyworlder Physiology *Martian Physiology *Transcendent Alien Physiology *Undead-Alien Physiology Associations *Alien Manipulation *Alien Soul *Alien Weaponry Intuition *Scifi Manipulation Limitations * May need a specific environment to survive. Known Users See Also: Alien Tropes and Aliens Wiki. Films *Aliens (Battle: Los Angeles) Television Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Films Aliens.jpg|Xenomorph (Aliens) Now Thats Ugly.jpg|Predator (Predator) chitauri.jpg|Chitauri (The Avengers) CHEWY.jpg|Chewbacca (Star Wars) Gungans.jpg|Gungans (Star Wars) Superman DCEU (Man of Steel Costume).jpg|Superman (DCEU) lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-21.jpg|Aliens (Lilo & Stitch) Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) Megamind.png|Megamind (Megamind) Minion Megamind.jpg|Minion (Megamind) Metroman Megamind.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Television Royal4.jpg|The Royal Four (Roswell) have this ability due to their alien ancestry 251px-Versions of the Doctor.jpg|Despite looking like a human, The Doctor(Dr. Who), is an alien called a Time Lord. Goa'uld.JPG|The Goa'uld (Stargate Franchise) are a race of parasitical aliens Cole (Daggon).png|Cole/Daggon is a member of a species of energy-based extraterrestrials known as 'Cirronians'. Blancmange Monty Python.jpg|The Blancmange (Monty Python's Flying Circus) are a race of extraterrestrial, sentient blancmange that turn the UK's population Scottish so that they could win wimbledon. Cartoons tumblr_m7e4d6BOe41r1b9vqo2_500.gif|Michael Jackson (Black Dynamite) is a half-human, half-mamasemamasamamakusa hybrid with intentions of invasion for his father-race. BEN_BEN.jpg|Ben's Transformations (Ben 10) File:Ben_10_Alien_Force_Aliens.jpg|Thanks to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Ben Tennyson can become a variety of different aliens. Zim_Gir.png|Zim (an Irken) and Gir (an alien robot) (Invader Zim) ScreenCapture_03.04.13_14-16-57.jpg|Stitch and his cousins are all aliens (Lilo & Stitch). AprilFists.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) possesses Kraang DNA as a result of the Kraang experimenting on her mother. Popup bio squirrelanoid.jpg|Squirrelnoid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) IMG 1756-1-.png|Salamandrians (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Betty Barrett.png|Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) Profile_art_-_Astranova.png|Astranova (Monster High) Catnipians_3.jpg|Kat nebulans (Kid vs. Kat) Gallaxhar Monsters vs Aliens.png|Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) Coverton Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Coverton (Monsters vs. Aliens) Sqweep Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Sqweep (Monsters vs. Aliens) Sta'abi Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Sta'abi (Monsters vs. Aliens) Vornicarn Monster vs Aliens.jpg|Vornicarn (Monsters vs Aliens) Leprechaun Monsters Vs Aliens.png|Leprechonians (Monsters vs Aliens) are a race of Leprechaun-like aliens that can manipulate probability, inducing good luck or bad luck on others. Meap_Species.PNG|Meap's species (Phineas and Ferb) Heads_Up_Blobberts!_(16).jpg|Aliens (Lloyd in Space) Comics Superman_0003.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is perhaps the most well-known alien today. Eclipse_the_Darkling_(3D_Model).png|Eclipse the Darkling (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a black arms alien. Ceneca-10050.jpg|Ceneca-10050 (Archie's Sonic the Hedeghog), a bem alien. Blodex_Group.jpg|Blodexes (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Tumblr_nuomwwUfz61uuxhjio5_1280.png|Triceratons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) thOPYUYC20.jpg|Superman and his cousin (bottom) Kara-ZorEl better known as Supergirl Manga/Anime Chilled.png|Chilled (Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock) Catians.jpg|Catians (Cat Planet Cuties) Cosmo Species meeting.png|Cosmo's species (Sonic X), a race of humanoid plant-like aliens. Marmolimcrowd.png|Marmolimians (Sonic X) RPG N.jpg|Necrons (Warhammer 40,000) Video Games BS_Magnolia_Arch.png|Magnolia Arch (Bravely Second) Alien H.png|Alien (Valkyrie Crusade) Alien_Musse_H.png|Alien Musse (Valkyrie Crusade) is an alien angel. Flatwoods_H.png|Flatwoods (Valkyrie Crusade) DBHSaiyanHero.png|Beat (Dragon Ball Heroes) DBHSaiyanHeroine.png|Note (Dragon Ball Heroes) DBHFriezaHero.png|Froze (Dragon Ball Heroes) DBHNamekianHero.png|Tsumuri (Dragon Ball Heroes) SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are all infused with the cells of the extraterrestrial Jenova to further enhance their own physiology. Shadow the Hedgehog 2015.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) GUPE8P-7-0.png|Black Arms (Sonic the Hedgehog) Colorspromo.png|Wisps (Sonic the Hedgehog) Babylon_legend.PNG|Babylonians (Sonic the Hedgehog) Draenei.jpg|Draenei (Warcraft) are a race od intergalactic beings that came to Azeroth to aid the Alliance. Protoss worrior.jpg|The Protoss (Starcraft) are a race of Psion beings that have conquered many worlds with their vast technology. Zergling SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|The Zerg (Starcraft) are a creature like alien race that eats other life forms to assimilate their essence. Music Devin-Townsend-Z2-Dark-Matters.jpg|Ziltoid the Omniscient (Devin Townsend Project) The Blue Aliens - Eiffel 65.jpg|The Blue Aliens (Eiffel 65) from song "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" The Guy - Disturbed Mascot.png|The Guy (Disturbed) protaganist of the music video "Land of Confusion" Other Count Jackula.jpg|Count Jackula (Channel Awesome) is a member of an alien race of horror-loving vampires from the Planet Dracula. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Powers by type Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries